Cremble
Cremble was one of the crew members on the Dying Gull. Not much is known about this pirate, except that he operated during the 1750s. He also seemed quite logical, as, during a conversation with the astronomer, Scrum thought that an astronomer was someone who breeds donkeys, when she said there are no donkeys involved, Cremble asked "Then how do you breed them?" Biography Not much is known about Cremble's early life. At some point of his life, shortly after the quest for the Fountain of Youth, Cremble joined the crew of the infamous sloop the Dying Gull commanded by the Captain Jack Sparrow and his First Mate Joshamee Gibbs. Along his fellow crewmembers, Cremble participated in many of Sparrow's heists, although most of them always ended in failure. Quest for the Trident of Poseidon Leaving Jack Sparrow Cremble helped steal the entire bank of Saint Martin along with Joshamee Gibbs, Scrum, and the rest of Dying Gull crew. When the robbery failed, he was outraged when Jack suggested the crew pay a captain's tribute since the robbery was a failure. The crew abandoned Jack, only to be paid by Henry Turner to help free Jack and Carina Smyth on the day of their planned executions. With the help of Henry and Carina, Jack Sparrow led the crew on a quest to find the Trident of Poseidon, in a race against Armando Salazar and the Silent Mary.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales Mutiny After the escape, the crew went in search of the Trident of Poseidon, not knowing why their re-appointed captain was interested in doing so. The Trident could be found with Diary of Galileo Galilei, which was in possession of Carina Smyth and despite initially being denied help, they managed to help. However in less than a day of travel the crew when the crew discovered that they were being pursued by death, they immediately aim their guns at Jack in frustration, which Jack then decides to call upon mutiny, having Henry Turner and Carina Smyth join him on a rowboat. The mutiny ended up putting Joshamee Gibbs as the captain. Shortly afterwards, Gibbs discovered that the Essex were following their ship with the intent to arrest them. Wanting to avoid severe punishment, Gibbs lied to Scrum by stating that Jack had named Scrum as captain, and after a brief moment of joy the soldiers gave the unwitting Scrum a beating and locked the crew in the brig. However, the crew managed to pick the lock by using a toe nail torn from Scrum's foot, despite his protests. Aboard the Pearl The crew escaped the ship on a rowboat and put a good distance between them before Gibbs noticed the Black Pearl returned to its original state. Seeing this, Cremble and the crew hurriedly made their way to the ship. After they made it to the ship, they found that it was under attack by Armando Salazar and his crew of the undead. Wanting to sail on the ship again, Cremble and the others fought off the undead before they arrived at Black rock island forcing Salazar to retreat. Sailing under Jack Again After the destruction of the Trident of Poseidon, the walls of the sea began closing putting Jack's group in danger of drowning. The crew lowered the anchor to rescue them along with Barbossa to help them climb As the group climbed, they were pursued by Salazar but Barbossa let go of the chain and stabbed Salazar in the back, sacrificing himself to save his daughter in the process. Jack's group soon returned to the surface where Cremble and the crew celebrated their victory however, they realized Barbossa's actions and mourned his sacrifice. Very soon, the crew dropped Henry and Carina home. With the pearl restored, Jack reclaimed captaincy of the vessel an act Cremble approved of which was joined by the other crew members. Having learned to believe Jack again, Cremble accepted Jack's orders and the Pearl set off in the horizon. His further fate is unknown. Personality and traits Cremble was easily the smartest of the pirates on the Dying Gull. He was often seen wearing spectacles and, at some points, even reading. He was the only pirate who understood anything Carina Smyth said, and was surprised to hear she expected to find the Trident of Poseidon with a timepiece. Cremble was still not extremely smart compared to Henry and Carina, as he believed that astronomers raised donkeys. Behind the scenes *Cremble was portrayed by Adam Brown in Dead Men Tell No Tales. Appearances *''The Brightest Star in the North: The Adventures of Carina Smyth'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales'' Notes and references Category:Pirates Category:Males Category:Dying Gull crew Category:Black Pearl crew Category:Helmsmen Category:Jack Sparrow's crew Category:Joshamee Gibbs' crew Category:Swordsmen Category:Mutineers